Brineminnow
Brineminnow is a handsome (Sean, you owe me X3) blue tom with a pale chest mark, deep, dark blue-green (like algae) eyes, and a white paw. Family Mother: unknown Father: Seafire Brother: Hearthclaw Mate: None Education Mentor:Fieldstar Apprentice: Cypresspaw First's Time :Brineminnow appears as Brinepaw in this book, as a senior apprentice nearly to be a warrior. His ears flick with curiosity when he finds Evening, a young kittypet, perched on a fence with Branch, her friend, on his test to become a warrior. She meets his eyes and sees something through brambles. They keep staring until Branch snaps her out of it, and he runs away. Unable to catch prey because of his momentary (though it gnawed his later on) distraction, he didn't make it to become a warrior, but his friend, Rushpaw, makes it. He becomes Rushmountain, and is confused why Brinepaw looked so distant and not longing to become a warrior. :Then when he hears that Evening was found in the wilderness, fighting a hound, he plans to dart there and help her. But he is reassured that Fieldstar had already got up to it and helped her. He stands on his hind legs to see past all the cats at her, and she seems to recognise his eyes. :Brinepaw is the only one friendly to her. When she notes that he's HUGE, he gives a mrrw and says that it's because he was going to be a warrior. The two were quiet, when they both knew why he was not a warrior. Eveningpaw sensed that she caused him to be distracted and apologizes, then Brinepaw acts confused and askes why she should be apologizing. Eveningpaw doesn't believe his "not knowing-ness". :Rushmountain gets Eveningpaw for his apprentice, and Brinepaw is very jealous. But anyway, he and Rushmountain do very stupid things together, so at least Eveningpaw'll always be there to stop them from losing their tails to a horde of badgers or breaking all their bones from the gorge. Brinepaw thinks that it is cool, but does not know that Eveningpaw cares about them, and is very angry at how he ignores her feelings. Brinepaw is then angry at her for not knowing that he loved her. Eveningpaw is very surprised and missed 6 pieces of prey in leaf-bare, making her not go to a Gathering for 3 moons in total. :Brinepaw apologizes for his behaviour the next moon, but she just nodded absently. He gets his warrior name later that day, and is very glad to see her cheering his name. He muzzles her affectionately after, making Rushmountain snort, since he had a couple of she-cats in MoistClan and BarrenClan that liked him. :When he and Eveningpaw go hunting together, he asks why she was so absent today. He doesn't know of the day when she went to Moonmist and had a dream with Fieldstar. :Eveningpaw meets Bronzestripe, a cat from another Clan that had traveled there for a while, and likes him. Brineminnow doesn't notice. Shaken Hearts :Brineminnow appears with Rushmountain, his best friend. He and Rushmountain do very stupid stunts until Eveningpaw, Rushmountain's apprentice, finds them swinging on a tree's branch just for the heck of it. They are disgruntled until she whispers how to make it safer. :In the climax (the earthquake), Brineminnow was spotted helping Pigeonwing and Cindershine to get Bluestream away from a tree. Ironically, after they left, another tree falls on her. Luckily, Brineminnow is just in time to tow her away. :Rushmountain dies after the earthquake, and Brineminnow comforts Eveningpaw and himself. :Bluestream finishes her training with Eveningpaw, and she becomes Eveningswift. Brineminnow was the first to congratulate her. -Story on hold- The Dawn of Dusk is Noon :Brineminnow is nearly on his way to being a senior warrior. He mentors his closest friend's son, Cypresspaw. :He is somewhat glum in this book, maybe because Eveningswift had a mate, and that he had romantic feelings toward her. :It was revealed as true when he confessed in his mini-book, The Salty Tinge, coming soon. :Brineminnow teaches Cypresspaw very well, making him more advanced in the other cats. Brineminnow shows no moroseness training his still-crush's kit. Eveningswift :Brineminnow loved Eveningswift from the day he set his eyes on her, and that was when she was still a very young kittypet. They're currently best friends, since Rushmountain died. But when he didn't father her kits, he wonders, disgruntled and jealous but not crazy like ASHFUR, who her mate could be. :Eveningswift is known to love him back. Rushmountain :Rushmountain was Brineminnow's former best friend when he was a kit, as they were only half a moon away from birth. They were always doing crazy things. Rushmountain loved to tease him about love, but Brineminnow never noticed. He was very sad when he died in the earthquake. Facts This character was based off of a person that I knew in real life. X3 Surprised me how many people supported BrineXEvening... And the person, he owes me for saying "handsome". *rolls eyes* LOL. I love writing in Brineminnow's perspective. He's just so fun to write and read about. Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Apprentices Category:Characters With Siblings Category:Toms Category:Swayclan Cat Category:Eveningswift's Characters Category:Mentors Category:Characters